Flying Types, Love Bites, and Bar Fights
by Kliq
Summary: Ash's Flying types have too much free time on their hands now. Between drinking, love drama, and fighting, they start to slowly develop closer bonds with each other. I do not own Pokemon.


Pidgeot, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, and Unfeazant were sitting at the TreeTop PokeBar having drinks.  
>They were talking about all the battles that they have been apart of and all the places they have seen.<br>They were very friendly with each other. They were members of the same team. But now that they are in semi-retirement, they feel the need to unwind and become even closer friends.

"Swellow, watching you fight that Latios was one of the coolest things I have ever saw! You are one brave S.O.B you know that?" Pidgeot said cheerfully raising his beer. "I swear, I would've looked at Ash and gave him the middle feather. It's 4-1! Just throw in the towel! Haha, but I am getting old. That is probably why."

"Ha, Pidgeot, one thing I admire about you is that you never filter what comes out of your mouth, you old wrinkly piece of crap!" Swellow replied while finishing his sixth beer.

"How do you boys do this? All you do is call each other names and fart!" Unfeazant said unpleasantly.

"Hey baby, have you ever been with a Shiny?" Noctowl slurred.

"Oh my gosh! Ha, you guys are a trip! I'll be one of the boys and buy the next round!" Unfeazant knew deep down she wanted to be friends with the boys. She was the new one in the group. She knew she needed time to fit in.

"Noctowl, do that thing again where turn your eyebrows red or something and find all the things hiding!" Staraptor was barely able to balance on his branch.

"Oh you mean my Foresight?" Noctowl asked while trying to keep his balance.

"No, your foreskin! Ahahaha!" Staraptor and the rest busted out with a huge laugh.

"Damn it Staraptor! You make me fall for that everytime! Cheers asshole! I love you!" Noctowl let out a burp and fell on Staraptor.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I am only into girls dude!" Staraptor said shoving the Shiny Pokemon back to his branch.

"Well why don't you and Unfeazant make some beautiful babies then?" Pidgeot was talking louder than everyone else at the bar.

"Yea, I think I'll take her to my nest tonight and show her my Brave Bird!" Staraptor was now lying on the table because he was tired of trying to keep his balance.

"You mean your Baby Bird? I'll pass. I already have a boyfriend. Don't make him mad boys. He will make you pay.  
>He is very powerful and manly." Unfeazant said with a swoon while she came back with the beers.<p>

"Dang girl, you can hold your alcohol really well." Swellow said hanging upside-down on his branch. "And by the way, there ain't no one who could both out-fly us and kick our ass! Who is the mystery man? Bring it. We challenge him to a 4 on 1 battle!"

"No guys. That is not happening. You are my friends, and I do not want you to get hurt," Unfeazant said while downing her beer.

"Nope, we wanna fight. We are the greatest Flying Pokemon Ash ever had!" Pidgeot declared while he was falling on Noctowl.

"Are you sure you're the best? I believe the best is standing right behind you. He looks kind of pissed,"  
>Unfeazant began pointing behind the four drunken birds.<p>

"Holy crap!" Swellow fell over.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" Noctowl couldn't really register what was going on.

"I can't see him. Use your Foreskin Noctowl!" Staraptor now struggled to make any words come out of his beak. But he was able to giggle at his joke.

"Hey man, we go way back. And besides, I thought you were already off the market. Help an old Pidgeot out!"

The boyfriend let out a Flamethrower on his four drunk friends. He then picked up all 5 of the birds and flew them home. When they got back, Pidgeot decided to have a word with one of his closet friends, Charizard.

"Buddy, are you and Unfeazant really together?" He asked.

"No, not at all. I am still with Charla. But this new chick? I introduced myself once, told her she looked pretty,  
>and she has been attached to me since. I can't shake her bro. Look at my cellphone." Charizard tossed it to his inebriated friend.<p>

"Dude, 40 texts the last 2 hours? Uhh, burp, wow. Haha, she is into you."  
>Pidgeot started to laugh at Charizard.<p>

"You want to burn again?" Charizard promptly hissed.

"No, no, what we need is another Flying type to pass the buck. You bring Charla tomorrow, and I will take care of the rest. Now, I am drunk off my ass and I need to sle..." Pidgeot passed out.

The next morning, Charizard was there with Charla. Pidgeot woke up and met the two.

"Hey, I got the perfect escape for you, bro!" Pidgeot said slowly, still feeling the effects of last night.

"Me killing the bitch?" Charla snapped.

"No, we just need a new Flying type!" Pidgeot said. "One she hasn't met yet."

"Ash isn't gonna send Fletchinder anytime soon. Who the hell do you have in mind?" Charizard sounded annoyed.

"That guy!" Pidgeot pointed to the bachelor, Gliscor.

"Gliscor?" Charizard asked.

"Yeah, Gliscor looks demonic just like you. And, he can make fire come out of his mouth! It's worth a try."  
>Pidgeot shrugged while saying this.<p>

"I guess. Let's see what happens." Charizard told Pidgeot as they flew over to Gliscor.

"Hey buddy, we got a woman we want to hook you up with. She is from the Unova Region." Pidgeot gave Gliscor a pat on the back.

"Guys, we hardly ever talk. I am cool with you guys, but why should I trust you? Let me guess, she is possessive,  
>overly attached really easy, kind of clueless?" Gliscor saw the other two's faces and knew he was right on the money.<p>

"Dammit, you got us. I'll just have to deal with this like a man. How about we all take out Gliscor for some beers. We need to be better friends to him. He is one of us. One of the Flyers." Charizard looked at Gliscor with a smile. He did want to become friends with him.

"Hey, where the hell is Charla?" Pidgeot asked Charizard.

"Yeah, I don't see Unfeazant either." Charizard replied.

They flew over to where all of Ash's Flying types hung out at Professor Oak's lab. They saw Noctowl, Swellow,  
>and Staraptor laughing when they showed up.<p>

"Hey Charizard, I think you need a drink buddy. Haha, I guess you aren't the manliest after all!"  
>Staraptor hollered doubled over in laughter.<p>

"Bro, we got the sad country songs ready to play for you tonight." Swellow said putting a wing on Charizard's shoulder.

"Think I'll just stay here and drink..." Noctowl was doing his best Merle impression. He was a pretty good singer.

"What the hell are you talking about? You have 5 seconds before you are all set on fire!" Charizard was pissed.

"You thought having two girlfriends was a problem. Is having zero girlfriends a problem too? Look over there!"  
>Staraptor pointed out towards a hill.<p>

"Dude, that is rough to look at. But on the bright side, at least we get to see a fight boys!" Pidgeot exclaimed.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Charizard's eyes turned a burning red with rage.

The other Flying types flew over to watch the carnage. They knew this was not going to be pretty.

His two lady friends found a new man apparently. As Charizard was flying over, he was able to hear what the guy was telling Unfeazant and Charla.

"That's right ladies, I got TWO high performing guns! One for each of you."

The man that stole Charizard's two women was none other than Gary's Blastoise. Professor never saw his ranch so demolished after the fight was over. Charla dragged Charizard away by his tail.

"He is a Water type for Pete's sake! I hate it when you get jealous!" Charla scolded Charizard all the way back home. He knew Charla was guilty of jealousy too, but he just had the fight of his life. He was not about to fight Charla too. She was stronger than him after all.

Unfeazant looked sad after seeing Charizard leaving with Charla.

"Why is he leaving with that other Charizard? I thought what we had was special..." she said in a gloomy tone.

"Hate to break it to you, but there was never anything between you two. He was just being nice because you are new. That is Charla, his girlfriend. And as you can see, she is way stronger than him." Pidgeot explained to her.

"Oh..." Unfeazant was trying to find words, but there were none.

"Oh come on girl, let's go back to the bar and start a fight. The five of us versus everyone else! We are the Dream Team Flying Machine!" Staraptor exclaimed.

"Yeah, I do not feel like paying for drinks tonight. Let's make someone else do it!" Swellow put his wings around his buddies.

"Let's do this!" Noctowl said.

"You guys are crazy, but I like it! Let's go kick everyone's ass!" Unfeazant yelled.

"Atta girl! We are glad Ash caught you! Hey Gliscor, you coming?" Pidgeot asked.

"Sure, why not? I feel like kicking someone's ass too!" Gliscor said while joining the group.

The six Flying Pokemon flew back to the bar as friends. They felt a stronger bond than they have ever felt before.  
>After a night of drinking and bar fights, they were awoken to the site of Ash bailing them out of jail.<p>

"Why couldn't you guys fight like that for the Championships..."


End file.
